


One With Nature

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, literary character birthday, samwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 16:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samwise found his calling at a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With Nature

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 04/06/16 to celebrate the birthday of Samwise Gamgee from J.R.R. Tolkien's _The Lord of the Rings_.

The first time Samwise Gamgee buried his hands in the tilled soil, he felt an immediate kinship with it. He had never heard that word, and if he had, he wouldn’t have known what it meant. He only knew that it felt right to have the rich dirt running through his small fingers.

He’d seen others his age playing in the dirt, digging it up and adding water to it to make mud pies, but it was at his father’s side that he learned that from the earth could come things of great beauty: flowers in every color, sweet fruits to eat raw or to bake into pies, and trees that would grow tall and could provide shade on a hot, sunny day, or give shelter during an unexpected rain.

Sam loved working with flowers anywhere, but he was never more content than when his Gaffer took him to work by his side in the gardens at Bag End. He knew it wasn’t possible, yet the raw earth seemed different at the home of Mr. Bilbo, special, almost as if it was magical, and it was when he was working there that he always felt one with nature.

Other hobbits might have more lofty ambitions, but on that first day when his hands touched the soil, he knew he had found his true vocation. He was Samwise Gamgee, a simple Hobbiton gardener, and no matter what the future might hold for him, he knew there could be no higher calling.


End file.
